english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warriors (2005)
The Warriors is a beat 'em up video game developed by Rockstar Toronto and published by Rockstar Games. It is based on the 1979 movie The Warriors, which is based on the novel by Sol Yurick. It was released in North America for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox on October 17, 2005. Voiceover Talent 'The Warriors' *Ajax - James Remar *Ash - Ephraim Benton *Cleon - Dorsey Wright *Cochise - David Harris *Cowboy - Kurt Bauccio *Fox - Tom Waites *Rembrandt - Andy Senor *Snow - Sekou Campbell *Swan - Michael Beck *Vermin - Joe Lotruglio 'The Armies of the Night' *Beansie - Omar Scroggins *Big Moe - Billy Griffith *Birdie - Joe Lotruglio *Chatterbox - Jordan Gelber *Crackerjack - Adam Seitz *Cyrus - Michael Potts *Diego - Lloyd Floyd *Edge - EL-P *Garrison - Steve Hamm *Harrison - John Tormey *Jesse - Nelson Vasquez *Knox - Lee Rosen *LC - Leif Riddell *Lemmy - Chandler Parker *Luther - Oliver Wyman *Masai - Charles Parnell *Mercy - Deborah Van Valkenburgh *Sanchez - Luis Lopez *Scopes - DMC *Spider - Michael Goz *Starr - Maine Anders *Sully - Rob Cihra *Undercover Cop - Orfeh *Vargas - Greg Wilson *Virgil - Curtiss Cook 'Additional Soldiers' *Adam Scarimbolo *Aesop Rock *Alec Tasooji *Andrew Lee *Anthony Carvalho *Anthony Macbain *Aviva Yael *Bernardo Depaula *Berto Colon *Beth Lyons *Burch Wang *Camille Gaston *Cesar De Leon *Chris 'Mums' Grant *Clem Cheung *Colin Morris *Datwon Thomas *David Jung *Dennis White *Dimitry Michann *Diqeena Moore *Duane McLaughlin *Eli Weissman *Evan Neumann *Evan Seinfeld *Flaco Navaja *Franceska Clemens *Fred Berman *Geoffrey Arend *Gregory Johnson *Holter Graham *Irina Lazar *Jackson Loo *James Lorenzo *Jamie Hector *JD Williams *Jeff Gurner *Jeffrey Hawkins *Jeremy Parise *John Pogash *John Smooth *John Zurhellen *Jon Budinoff *Kevin Lynch *Khalipa Oldjohn *Larry Ballard *Lemon *Lloyd Floyd *Mr. Cee *Navid Khonsari *Nelson Lee *Nicholas Montgomery *Paul Sado *Poison Pen *Randall Rodriguez *Richard Chang *Rob Karol *Rocco Rosario *Rodney Gardiner *Rodrick Covington *Ruben Luque *Sam Gates *Stanton Sarjeant *Vincent Parker *Will McCall 'People of New York' *Charlie - Kurt Rhodes *Skinny Pete - Karl Weibel *Stefano - Rocco Sisto *The DJ - Pat Floyd *Twiggy - Jack Luceno 'Additional Civilians' *Abe Ahmed *Alexandra Ortiz *Andrew Lee *Armando Riesco *Ben Weaver *Chris Tardio *Dave Isaacs *David Lassiter *David Shih *David White *Dennis Ostermeier *Didi Wong *Fiona Gallagher *Gregory Johnson *Hana Moon *Hetienne Park *Jesse Perez *J-Hood *Joel de la Fuente *Jordin Ruderman *Keith Jamal Downing *Kenyan Lewis Paris *Kevin Merrill Wilson *Kim Marie Lynch *Lane Keough *Louis Torellas *Messeret Stroman *Mike Zoccano *Natalie Belcon *Natalya Wilson *Nick Montgomery *Peter Appel *Roy Woo *Sue Jean Kim *Sy Barstes *Tara Radcliffe *Tom Vergow *Valencia Yearwood *Vanese Smith *Yvette Edery 'The Police' *Anthony Mangano *Chad Coleman *David Brown *James Biberi *Kaper *Keith Murphy *Larry Fleischman *Matt McCarthy *Mike Arkin *Robert Larkin *Seth Abrams *Tom Zurhellen *Tron 'The Dealers' *Andrew Totolos *Chris Vernon *Dan Mastrogiorgio *Jesse Lenat *Jubar Croswell *Lance Williams *Lou Carbonneau *Matthew Pozzi *Oliver Vaquer *Ron Simons *Scott Kelly *Sean Eden *Shawn Andrew *Sheek *Styles P *Tarik Lowe *Ty Jones *Wilhelm Lewis 'The Hobos' *Daniel Van Zant *Joe Holt *John Zurhellen *Kevin Freitas *Rob Nelson *Robert Jason Jackson *Willy Carpenter Category:Video Games Category:2005 Video Games